All They Ever Wanted
by fanficlove4ever
Summary: ONE-SHOT Donnie and Kate are getting married again but how was she going to tell Daniel?...Guess shes going to have to go over there and find out. KANIEL SHIP IM GOING TO MISS THIS SHOW WITH ALL MY HEART! (1st Story go easy on me lol)


LEWIKI!" a very irritated Daniel called from his kitchen table.

His "wonderful" assistant was suppose to making his breakfast, but instead he sat stomach empty growing more and more angry.

"LEWIKI WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

At last a very disheveled looking Max Lewiki came running into the kitchen.

"Yes Doc?" He replied.

"You are supposed to have my breakfast ready when I wake up and why do you look like you just got hit by a 18 wheeler?"

"Oh well that 18 wheeler was filled with all of the class mid term papers that you wanted me to grade by today so excuse me for not be able to cut you your cantaloupe slices." Max told him every word dripping with sarcasm. Ignoring the last comment Daniel said,

"Hurry up and make me my damn fruit or I'm really going to get annoying." He picked up the morning newspaper and started the crossword.

"I thought you were already were." Lewiki mumbled as he headed for the fridge to get some cantaloupe. Daniel looked over the crossword expertly filling in the boxes as he went along when an all to familiar voice said,

"Daniel you mustn't be so hard on him like that you should be grateful for all the things he does for you." Looking up from his paper he saw Natalie sitting across from him at the table.

"Well if he did what he was supposed to this wouldn't happen." He replied gruffly.

"It was just one time and he graded all those papers for you which you know you really didn't want to do anyway." She said trying to make him realize his anger was unnecessary. Daniel shot her disbelieving look,

"I would have graded those papers in a heart beat but I wanted to give Lewiki some more practice." He hold her trying to cover up the fact that he really didn't want to grade those papers, sometimes they really could get on his nerves.

"Whatever you say, but you better say sorry." Natalie gave Daniel the look of a mother scolding a child. Realizing she was right he sighed, how he hated apologizes. He looked at Max who was now carrying two plates and walking toward the table, when he opened his mouth to say sorry as if on cue a loud knocking came from the front door. Lewiki went to get it leaving Daniel thinking saved by the door huh? With a slight smile on his face he turned back to his crossword and just as he was about to fill in another word,

"Doc it's for you!" Max yelled from the from foyer.

He got up from his seat and shuffled to the door. When he finally made it he was greeted by the lovely long hair brown eyed woman that was Kate Moretti.

"Good morning Daniel."

"Hey Kate, do you have a case for me today?" He asked wondering why she didn't just come out with it the way usually did.

"No Daniel not today but can we please take a walk for minute?" She asked looking like something was on her mind.

Daniel noticed this and quickly replied, "Sure just give me a second to get ready, come on in you can wait in the living room."

With that Daniel went upstairs, Lewiki retreated back to the kitchen and Kate took a seat on the couch. Her mind was a mess she had gotten no sleep last night and all she really wanted to do was talk to someone she trusted with her life...Daniel. In truth she really had feelings for him. She loved the way he could take a case and solve it in a heart beat, the way he could make her laugh, and those eyes...his beautiful light brown eyes got her every time. All she wanted to do was look into them forever. Of course she needed to keep all this to herself she could never say this to Daniel, it cant and never will happen. Besides he probably still saw her as the ambitious 18 year old who walked into his classroom the first day of the semester fresh out of high school. Either way she couldn't deny that no matter what she's always had love for Daniel... Could they ever really be together? Kate shook her head and snapped out of her crazy yet extremely wishful thoughts. She looked toward the stairs just in time to see Daniel waiting for her at the bottom motioning his hands at her signaling that he was ready. They headed out the door and down the street into the brisk autumn morning.

Taking a deep breath Kate said,

"Uh Daniel I need to tell you something." He looked at her and hated the way she said that sentence he knew he probably wasn't going to like the news. Kate looked into his now pale worrying face, how could she ever do this to him? Why was she even here? Kate was a grown woman she didn't need to run every single decision she made by her former professor. For some odd reason though she felt the need to do this. "Shit." She mumbled to herself looking down at the sidewalk. Daniel stared her down, what was wrong? For his Kate to act like this completely speechless and undecided was-hold up. Did he just say his Kate? She's not mine no where near mine. Can she please be? I would love having her all to myself-Stop it!

"Kate?" Daniel called his voice sounding shaky.

Whipping her head up and gazing straight into his eyes she blurted out "I'm marring Donnie again." Daniel stopped in his tracks and gave Kate a look she'd never been given by him before...utter disappointment. She figured it was because he's always hated Donnie since the moment they met, but Kate knew him long enough to realize he was hiding something behind those amazing brown eyes that shone bright in the morning sun. What was it? Before she could even think about it Daniel flipped out and started yelling in her face.

"What! I thought that idiot cheated on you why would you take him back!"He just couldn't believe it after all the horrible things she said about him and he gets a second chance? Kate kept her head down. Why is he so angry with her? It really isn't that big of a deal unless he... It was at that moment that she finally realized that feeling he'd been trying to hide from her...love. That was it! The reason he was acting the way he was. Could Daniel really love her and want to be with her? I mean he did the same thing when she started dating the English professor a while back he would get so uncomfortable and irritated when he was around this is why! Daniel Pierce is in love with me. With her new revelation in mind she looked up. Then sensing the tension they looked away from each other both finding their surroundings rather interesting. Minds on overdrive they walked in silence really wondering why they felt the way did. Do I love him? I know he loves me even if he hasn't noticed it himself yet but do I? Kate looked around and heard Daniel whispering to himself or was it to someone? She knew about his condition and his episodes but she really didn't care. If they helped him solve his problems why not? She loved every single one of his quarks its what made Daniel well...Daniel. From his crazy conspiracies right down to when he conducts while listening to his music. Oh and his lectures, God he looked so damn sexy whenever he started talking about the human brain. He looked so passionate and in control (total turn on for her) then when they worked on a case together and finally cracked it with his beautiful mind he was just...perfect.

"Nat go away!" Daniel spat at his most popular hallucination.

"Daniel this is your chance you know your in love with her just say it I can tell you want to you just don't know how." Natalie looked at him sympathetically.

"Nat I'm fine now good bye!"

"Daniel wait let's tal-"

"Kate are you really sure about this I mean aren't you scared he will cheat again?" He had enough with the round about it was time to get to the point or he really was going to lose it. Kate jumped out if her own thoughts and looked back at Daniel. Fuck. She knew he would bring this up she and honestly she was sacred and she didn't know why she'd said yes in the first place. Maybe it was just the romance of the moment she didn't know so Kate said the best excuse she could think of.

"He said he's a changed man-

"And you believed him Kate really that is unacceptable any man who would ever do that to a wonderful woman like you shouldn't deserve your love!" He was letting it all out now he needed to say how he really felt Donnie wasn't gonna take her away like that. Kate stopped and instantly looked up at Daniel. She couldn't believe what she just heard did he really feel the same way? I mean she loves Donnie right? Or was she just trying to compensate for the fact that she couldn't have Daniel as much as she wanted to. With Donnie she had so much fun but now she realized was she really happy? No she wasn't. Kate would do anything to have a case with Daniel just to be by his side and when she didn't see him after a couple days she missed him. Daniel always told himself that he was fine alone but when he was with Kate his world changed. All he could see was her and when they didn't see each other for a while he thought about her and missed her he was like his other half. They finally realized they what they both really wanted...each other. Feeling a burst of confidence Daniel reached out and placed a hand on Kate's cheek feeling it's warmth and softness oh how long he's wanted to do this. They looked into each others eyes and stood in silence for a moment until Daniel leaned forward and their lips came together. It started gently but he just couldn't stop Daniel deepened the kiss making Kate gasp and Daniel took this opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues meshed together finally letting out all the feelings they held inside for so long. The hand on Kate's cheek was now on the back of her neck pulling her in closer he needed to feel every inch of her. She eagerly complied and pulled him closer her need for Daniel was overwhelming. When his heart was about to burst out of his chest chest he finally pulled away, placing his forehead against hers panting. Kate stood catching her breath hating that the kiss had to end she loved every second of it. And before she could stop it she whispered.

"I love you Daniel Pierce."

And with just inches of space between them he replied.

"I love you too Kate Moretti."

He leaned in and gave her another soft kiss sealing their love for each other. They finally pulled apart and walked together in silence never realizing that at some point their hands had intertwined. Kate had no idea how she was going to tell Donnie that they couldn't get married but she didn't care all she wanted to do was be here with the love of her life for as long as she could. With one final gaze into each other's eyes they instantly knew what they had was real and couldn't be ignored any longer. As they turned back to make the long journey back to the the house they both smiled realizing it was all worth it.


End file.
